


In Regards to Gods: Night and Day

by XxGh0stCatxXs Original Works (XxGh0stCatxX)



Series: In Regards to Gods [1]
Category: Mythology, Original Work, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Death, Gods, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Night, Original work - Freeform, day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxXs%20Original%20Works
Summary: There once were gods of the night and day. Every morning Day would get up and march across the world, with Night trailing behind with inky shadows. Day never looked back at the god who followed him, but kept his eyes forward, clearing shadows as he moved through the sky with his golden hair.





	In Regards to Gods: Night and Day

There once were gods of the night and day. Every morning Day would get up and march across the world, with Night trailing behind with inky shadows. Day never looked back at the god who followed him, but kept his eyes forward, clearing shadows as he moved through the sky with his golden hair. One such time he did look over his shoulder, if just to see the one who so often followed him throwing his gorgeous sun into shadows. His eyes widened as he caught sight of black hair spread around a pale face like a garish halo. The god’s eyes were the colour of the darkest night and his clothing seemed to be made from the night sky itself. Day felt his face flush upon seeing Night and for the first time ever, Day stopped and turned to face Night.

Night looked upon the face of the golden Day god and felt his heart speed up. The two gazed at each other for but a moment before Night managed to speak. “Day, we must continue on, we must not linger.” He ushered the golden god to continue along their journey, but allowed himself a few moments to stand and calm his frantic heart. Day continued his trek and Night followed at a slower pace than usual.

Before the two met for the first time there had been no twilight or dawn. It was just darkness and then light. But suddenly the two would stop and allow their day and night to mingle for a few precious minutes, and creating the first dawn and twilight the world had seen. The two would snatch precious moments for small kisses or simple touches before continuing their routine. Night began to fall further behind his love hoping that he would prolong the time where the sun would reign before the stars and moon took over the sky.

Then the world was plunged into twilight, for Day had stopped and Night had caught up. Day proclaimed “I shall no longer walk the skies without thee by my side, for I love thee, Night.” The god Night was so moved by his love’s speech that he wept tears of joy. They laid upon a mountain top for a near week where no time passed before Night’s beloved sister Death took it upon herself to set things right. She appeared on their mountain top with her scythe, coloured the red of a sunset over the ocean with the blood of those whose souls she had taken.

“Night,” she spoke, her voice echoing around. “Thou cannot remain here atop this mountain with Day. The people below need his sun to show the passage of time.” Night stood, willing to fight his sister to stay with his love. Her eyes softened as she gazed at her dearest brother. “Ye will not be separated forever though. Ye will have the hours of dusk and twilight before thy darkness settles in for the night and the dawn before his sun overtakes the world.” Night’s eyes filled with tears as he argued against it.

“Tis not fair, sister! Humans get to be with the ones they love but when I attempt to find the same happiness I am punished! Why would thee steal my happiness?” Death’s scythe disappeared as she stepped forward to grab her brother’s hands.

“Dearest brother, thou must listen to me, all gods must make sacrifices, for even Death may not reside with her chosen. I know thou wishes to stay beside Day, but for now it is not to be. When the end-times come, and we all must battle against the end of ourselves, thou will once again be reunited with thy beloved, I promise.” Night gripped her hands with all the force he could muster and stared into her eyes.

“Thou is not lying. How long must I be without my beloved, o dearest sister?”

“I do not know the answer to that. Thou is not without him, either. Thou will still have thine dawn and dusk where thy beloved may stop for but a few precious moments. I implore thee, Night, to listen to me and heed what I say.” Her eyes glistened, and Night could feel how much she hated to do this, hated to pull him away from his happiness. He nodded once more, defeated, before turning to his lover.

“O beloved Day, we cannot neglect our duties any longer. Thy sun warms the land and aids the people in seeing and living. We cannot condemn them to death because of our selfishness. We will continue to have our moments of in-between so let us begin the cycle again.” Day’s eyes glimmered, the golden orbs looking like the sun he preceded.

“Night, I hear ye and I understand. I will continue my trek, but at the beginning and end of every cycle I will stop here for a few moments and allow thee to catch up so we can once again be united.” The golden god got to his feet and planted a chaste kiss to his beloved’s lips, before nodding to Death, and beginning his walk once more. Night lingered behind for a few more moments, leaning into his sister’s gentle touch to his arm.

“I know it hurts thee, brother, but one day we will both be reunited with our loves.” And then she was gone.

And Night was left to carry on after his lover alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a series probably?? (also this took me 2 months to actually finish i hate myself lmao)


End file.
